Pecados De Los Angeles
by Yamii-chanRmrz
Summary: Dos hermanas gemelas que nacieron herederas al trono como ángeles pero sólo una puede reinar y un pecado que solo se puede pagar con sangre sera comentido pero quien lo cometió y quien pagara por ese pecado para que una pueda reinar la otra debe morir o eso piensan
1. Chapter 1

**.Konichiwa mina-san aquí les traigo otro fic como vieron el titulo " _los pecados de los angeles"_ lo escribí por que me encantan las historias wque tengan ángeles o demonios bueno creo que ya los** _estoy_ **aburriendo comenzemos con el capítulo..**

* * *

 **capitulo 1:**

 _ **"Las cosas suceden por una rarazon."**_

 **¿?:** donde estoy que hago aqui. _se preguntaba una chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos avellanas de unos 16 años._

 _De pronto a parece una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos avellana de aproximadamente 24 años junto a un hombre de pelo castaño pero mas oscuro y ojos chocolate y cada uno tenia un bulto en sus brazos._

 **¿?:** oka-san, otou-san. _dijo viendo como las dos personas cuando comenzaban a hablar_

 **1¿?:** Yuka tenemos que irnos ahora _. Decia el hombre desesperado y preocupado._

 **Yuka:** lo se pero Izumi a donde iremos _. Dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas._

 **Izumi:** la única opción es ir al mundo humano hay estarán a salvo. _Dijo un poco mas tranquilo._

 **Yuka:** pero sabes lo que pasara cuando se enteren de su destino _. Dijo muy preocupada._

 **Izumi:** espero y no pase nada de eso no me perdonaría si algo les pasara.

 _Dicho esto la escena se empezó a poner borrosa y solo se vio como las dos personas se iban alejando cada vez mas y mas._

 **¿?** : esperen por favor. _Después callo al piso y se puso a llorar._

 _En ese momento despertó la chica muy agitada sudando y con lágrimas._

 **¿?** : fue solo un sueño. _Susurro al mismo tiempo que se revolvia el pelo._

 **Toc, toc, toc _(mis efectos de sonido jijijiji)_**

 **1¿?** : Mikan baja oka-san ya preparo el desayuno. _Se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta._

 **Mikan:** ya voy one-chan. _Contesto poniéndose de pie._

 _Mikan se metio al baño para bañarse **(ay apoco)** y salió solo con una tualla y se empezó a vestir con su uniforme y bajo a desayunar con su hermana y sus padres._

 **Mikan:** ohayo one-cha, oka-san, otou-san. _Saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa._

 **Yuka:** Mikan ya esta servido el desayuno. _Dijo madre poniendo un plato en la mesa._

 **Mikan:** hai ya voy oka-san _. Dijo caminado a una silla para sentarse._

 **Misaki:** Mikan mas vale que te apures por que si no te voy a dejar _. Le dijo su hermana gemela solo que ella tenia el pelo hasta los hombros y los ojos de un café mas oscuro._

 **Mikan:** mou eres muy mala one-chan. _Dijo haciendo un puchero que a todos les dio gracia._

 **Izumi:** bueno dense prisa que llegaran tarde al colegio. _Dijo su padre._

 **Ambas:** hai. _Las dos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de sus padres para así salir de su casa._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar alejado.**

 **¿?** : en cerio tenemos que hacer esto. _Pregunto un azabeche de ojo rojo **(todos ya sabemos quien es)** con irritación._

 **1¿?:** no tenemos otra opción sabes lo que les pasara si no las vigilamos. _Contesto un chico de pelo azul y ojos azules con una estrella bajo su ojo izquierdo._

 **¿?:** todo esta en sus manos tenemos que ver si lograran controlar ese poder. _Dijo con un poco de preocupación._

 **1¿?:** se que las dos son capaces sólo que la menor es la que me preocupa mas. _Dijo un poco ido._

 **¿?** : buenos tenemos que poner el plan en marcha _. El otro solo asiente y se van._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el colegio "Gakuen Alice"**

 _Las dos hermanas llegaron a su salón y saludaron a todos y después se fuero a sentar a sus lugares y en eso entro su profesor._

 **Narumi:** ohayo chicos hoy les traigo buenas noticias _. Hizo una breve pausa y todos empezaron a mormurar epcepto por 4 personas._ Hoy entran dos alumnos nuevos bueno pueden pasar. _Dijo en dirección a la puerta._

 _La puerta se abrió revelando a dos chicos uno de ojos rojos y cabello azabeche y el motor ojos azules y pelo azul con una estrella bajo su ojo izquierdo. A todas las chicas les salieron corazones en los ojos a excepción de 3 chicas._

 **Narumi:** ellos son Natsume Hyuuga y Tsubasa Andou según los registros ellos son primos _. Dijo señalando a los dos chicos_. Buenos ahora veremos quien quiere se sus parejas. _Todas las chicas levantaron la mano menos 3 y al pasar sus ojos por todo el salón supo quienes serian sus parejas._ Bueno la pareja de Tsubasa-kun sera Misaki-chan y la de Natsume-kum sera Mikan chan. _Dijo un una enorme sonrisa._

 **Tsubasa:** y quienes son ellas a. _Pregunto un poco intrigado._

 **Narumi:** son las dos chicas que están al final bueno tienes periodo libre para que conoscan a sus compañeros Ja-ne. _Así el profesor salio del salón._

 _Los dos chicos se fueron a donde les indico el maestro._

 _Hasta que..._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Jajaja los deje en suspenso pero no me odien que si la pienso continuar no se cuando pero subiré el siguiente capitulo_**

 ** _Sayonara mina-san_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón por la tardanza pero tenía poca carga en mi celular y no pude escribir mas bueno disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

 _ **"A veces el héroe no es el que salva a la princesa si no también puede ser el villano ya que todos tiene un corazón a pesar de ser diferentes"**_

 _Los chicos nuevos se iban acercando a sus asientos asta que la puerta se abrió rápido con dos chicas muy alteradas._

 **Chica1:** Misaki-san hay problemas. _Exclamo una chica muy agitada por correr._

 **Misaki:** que es lo que sucede. _Dijo poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia ellas junto a su hermana._

 **Chica2:** hay dos chicos que se están peleando en el jardin de atrás. _Dijo la otra chica también agitada._

 **Misaki:** llevenme en donde se están peleando. _Dijo un poco neutral._

 _Ellas salieron siguiendo a las chicas seguidas por todos el salon y también los chicos nuevos hasta llegar al patio donde había dos chicos peleándose._

 **Misaki:** no quiero que nadie se entrometa _. Dijo sin voltearlos a ver y caminando hacia los chicos._

 **Tsubasa:** no deberían dejarla hacer eso. _Decía caminando hacia ella pero Mikan lo freno._

 **Mikan:** te recomiemdo que no te entró metas. _Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada._

 **Tsubasa:** que no se supone que es tu hermana le pueden hacer daño _. Dijo un poco exaltado._

 **Mikan:** no conoces a mi one-chan así que solo observ _a. Le contestó son simpleza._

 _De un momento a otro Misaki llegó junto a los chicos y en un movimiento rápido a los dos los tomo de la mano y puso su cara contra el piso._

 **Misaki:** que están haciendo ustedes dos. _Dijo con un tono de ultratumba que a todos le recorrió un escalofrío_.

 **Chico1:** el me quito a mi novia. _Contesto uno de los chicos._

 **Chico2:** yo no te la quite ella se me insinuó. _Dijo tratando de defenderse._

 **Misaki:** todos esto es por una CHICA. _Dijo muy molesta_. Ahora ustedes dos irán ala oficina del director. _Dijo soltándolos para que se pararan._

 **Chico2:** y si no queremos. _Contesto con fastidio._

 **Misaki:** no queran sabe _r. Dijo con una sonrisa sádica haciendo que los dos chicos salieran corriendo de hay._ Bueno aquí no hay nada que ver todos regresen a sus clases.

 _Todos hicieron caso y se dirijieron a sus respectivos salones._

 **Mikan:** estas bien one-chan. _Le pregunto con una sonrisa._

 **Misaki:** si solo un poco cansada. _Dijo caminando hacia su salón._

 **Tsubasa:** eso fue sorprendente. _Le dijo caminado junto a ellas._

 **Natsume:** no sabia que una chica pudiera hacer eso. _Dijo con su cara estoica._

 **Misaki:** nosotras no somos chicas normales. _Le contesto con simpleza._ Ustedes son nuestras parejas cierto.

 **Natsume:** bueno eso es lo que dijo gay-sensei. _Dijo indiferente._

 **Mikan:** no entiendo por que Naru-sensei hizo esto. _Dijo con fastidio._

 **Misaki:** da igual solo no se metan en nuestros asunto y estarán bien. _Dijo parándose enfrente de la entrada de su salón para abrir la puerta._

 **Ana:** Misa-chan estas bien. _Preguntó una peli-rosada._

 **Misaki:** estoy bien solo un poco cansada. _Dirijiendose a su lugar seguda por los otros tres._

 _Así pasaron las primeras horas hasta el descanso._

 **Mikan:** bueno vengan. _Le dijo a sus nuevos compañeros._

 **Natsume:** para que. _Preguntó estoico._

 **Mikan:** les mostraremos la escuela antes de que _el_ llegue. _Dijo caminado hacia la puerta_.

 **Tsubasa:** quien es _el._ _Pregunto curioso._

 **Misaki:** no creo que tarden mucho en enterarse _. Dijo saliendo del salón._

 _Así les enseñaron toda la escuela y les explicaron las reglas hasta que llegaron a un árbol de Sakura y se sentaron. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una voz o mas bien grito los interrumpió_.

 **¿?** : Misaki Yukihara. _Dijo una voz que hizo sudar frío a la nombrada._

 **Misaki:** si Rei. _Contesto lo mas neutro que pudo._

 **Rei:** como se te ocurre hacer semejante escandalo _. Le reclamo con el seño fruncido._

 **Misaki:** yo no he echo nada. _Contesto con simpleza._

 **Rei:** no y que me dices del escandalo que ocurrió en la primera hora. _Dijo muy furioso._

 **Mikan:** Rei entiende que era una pelea y no nos podíamos quedar hací. _Contestó un poco nerviosa._

 **Tsubasa:** no creo que haga sido nada malo. _Dijo haciéndose presente junto a su primo._

 **Rei:** y ustedes quienes son. _Dijo voltenado a ver a los dos chicos._

 **Natsume:** somos nuevo y las parejas de estas chicas. _Dijo con simpleza._

 _Después de ese comentario hubo un silencio incomodo ya que sierta persona pensó otra cosa que no era._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Al fin termine bueno gracias por leer este capitulo**_

 _ **Sayonara mina-san**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno que les parece aquí les traigo otro capitulo crean me que me tomo dos días escribirlo pero bueno no es lo mejor pero me esforse en escribir lo esperó y lo disfruten...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3:**

 _ **"Hermanas por casualidad, amigas por elección."**_

 _Después de aquel comentario el semblante de Rei paso de uno irritado a uno serio y frío._

 **Rei:** me pueden decir que significa eso que acaba de desir. _Dijo lo mas neutro que pudo_.

 **Misaki:** no es lo que tu piensas idiota. _Dijo con una vena en la frente._ Es por tu estúpidos sistema de parejas que establecites, ya que a Naru-sensei se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponernos una pareja _. Dijo moviendo las manos._

 **Rei:** ustedes me parecen familiar. _Dijo observando a los chicos._ Cuales son sus nombres.

 **Tsubasa:** Tsubasa Andou. _Dijo un poco nervioso._

 **Natsume:** Natsume Hyuuga. _Dijo estoico como siempre._

 **Rei:** creo que los e confundido en todo caso. _Dijo volteando a ver a las dos chicas_. Misaki si vuelves a hacer eso estarás en graves problemas.

 **Mikan:** cuantas veces no he escuchado eso _. Dijo con una mano en la frente._

 **Rei:** Mikan eso también va para ti ya que las dos son iguales de imprudente _. Dijo volteando a verla._ Bueno yo me retiro. _Dijo poniendose en marcha dejando a los cuatro solos._

 **Natsume:** quien es el. _Pregunto haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver._

 **Mikan:** el es Rei-nii es el director _. Contesto con una sonrisa._

 **Tsubasa:** Rei-nii!? Pero si no se parecen.

 **Mikan:** eso es por que no somos hermanos de sangre pero en todo caso nuestros padres lo criaron y nosotros nos queremos como hermanos. _Contesto con simpleza._

 **Misaki:** bueno tenemos que volver muy pronto tocara.

 _Todos asintieron y regresaron al salón. Así pasaron las ultimas horas antes de volver a sus casas._

 **Misaki:** Mikan date prisa que quiero llegar a casa _. Dijo esperando a que su hermana terminara de guardar sus cosas._

 **Mikan:** por que no te adelantas ya que tienes una entrevista _. Dijo guardando sus cosas._

 **Misaki:** no importa si llego tarde te tengo que esperar. _Dijo un poco aburrida._

 **Mikan:** bueno ya termine así que vámonos _. Dijo poniéndose de pie._

 _Las dos salieron con rumbo a su casa. Todo el camino se la pasaron platicando hasta que llegaron a su destino._

 **Ambas:** itadaimas. _Gritaron al unisono al entrar a la casa._

 **Yuka:** okairi. _Las saludo su madre._ Misaki Serina te esta esperando en la sala para irse.

 **Misaki:** arigato oka-san. _Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa_. Bueno Mikan portante bien.

 **Mikan:** claro por sierto hermana con quien va a trabajar en esta película. _Le pregunto pensativa._

 **Misaki:** la verdad no se hoy me informaran bueno voy por Serina.

 **Serían:** ya no hace falta aquí estoy si no es mucha molestia nos podemos ir. _Le pregunto la recién llegada._

 **Misaki:** claro. _Después de volteo a su hermana y madre._ Nos vemos luego.

 **Ambas:** regresa pronto.

 _Las dos salieron de la casa_.

 **Mikan:** _ **"espero y todo salga bien".** Pensó para sus adentros._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el estudio.**

 _Las dos ya habían llegado y se encontraban en el camerino._

 **Serina:** Misaki date prisa en vestirte. _Decía impasiente._

 **Misaki:** ya voy Serina, por cierto sabes quien va a ser el coprotagonista _. Pregunto saliendo de vestirse._

 **Serina:** la verdad no creo que acaba de llegar de Londres. _Dijo con un dedo en la barbilla_. Bueno si ya estas lista vámonos.

 _Ambas salieron para el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista con la prensa_.

 **Serina:** bueno hemod llegado. _Dijo con una sonrisa._ A aya esta Shiki-san. _Dijo señalando a un hombre._

 **Misaki:** Shiki!? quien es el. _Preguntó con duda._

 **Serina:** es el representante de tu coprotagonista lo conoci esta mañana. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Shiki:** oh Serina-san gusto en verte otra vez _. Dijo haciéndose presente._

 **Serina:** Shiki-san también es un gusto. _Dijo saludándolo_. Te presento a Misaki de la que soy representante.

 **Misaki:** mucho gusto. _Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

 **Shiki:** bueno ves a el chico que esta hay. _Dijo señalando a un chico pelo negro que estaba de espalda, ella solo asintio_. Es el chico que representó ven para que lo conoscas.

 _Shiki se llevo a Misaki junto a Serina para presentarle a su nuevo compañero, cuando Shiki lo llamó el se volteo y ambos se sorprendieron._

 **Shiki:** Misaki-san dejame presentarte a Tsubasa.

 **Misaki:** Andou. _Dijo sorprendida._

 **Tsubasa:** Yukihara.

 **Shiki y Serina:** se conocen _. Preguntaron con sorpresa._

 **Misaki:** es mi nuevo compañero en el colegio. _Dijo con una mano en la frente._

 **Tsubasa:** es una gran coincidencia no los crees. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Serina:** valla que si _. Dijo muy sorprendida_. Bueno vamos a nuestros lugares que pronto comenzara la entrevista.

 **Misaki:** un gusto trabajar contigo _. Dijo estirando la mano._

 **Tsubasa:** el gusto es mio _. Dijo tomando su mano._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí termino el capítulo no se como se les hizo así que lo dejo a sus pensamientos espero sus criticas no me importa lo que me pongan a mi no me afecta..**_

 _ **Sayonara mina-san...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo mina- san perdon por no actualizar pronto**

 **Empezemos...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 :**

 _ **"Amigos en la escuela, rivales en el trabajo."**_

 _Mikan y sus padres estaban en su casa sentados en el sofá para ver la entrevista que se le realizara a su hermana._

 **Mikan:** espero y todos salga bien. _Decía mas para si misma._

 **Yuka:** tranquila no tiene por que salir mal. _Decía dándole animo a su hija._

 **Izumi:** a mi lo que me preocupa es su coprotagonista no quiero que aleje a mi pequeña de mi. _Decía con un aura oscura creciendo a su alrededor._

 **Yuka:** eso me gustaría ya es hora de que consiga un novio al igual que tu Mikan. _Decía su madre con estrellitas en los ojos._

 **Izumi:** Mikan no le hagas caso a tu madre ustedes todavía no pueden tener novio _. Decía con una aura oscura._ Bueno creo que ya va a empezar _. Dijo viendo el televisor._

 **Comentador:** bueno ya están saliendo los actores que trabajaran en la obra "Alas rotas", que eso incluye a nuestra joven actriz Misaki Yukihara, junto a su coprotagonista Tsubasa Andou, de los que se espera mucho. _Comentaba una mujer señalando a los actores._

 **Mikan:** que Andou-kun. _Decía con sorpresa._

 **Yuka:** lo conoses. _Le preguntaba a su hija._

 **Mikan:** hai es uno de nuestros nuevos compañeros. _Decía viendo la pantalla._

 **Yuka:** _ **"esto sera interesante".** Pensó volviendo a ver la televisión._

* * *

 **En el estudio**

 **Reportero1** : director nos puede decir de que tratara la historia _. Decía uno de los reporteros._

 **Director:** en lo que se sentirá la historia son en un ángel y un demonio que se enamoran pero al enamorarse el ángel poco a poco va perdiendo sus alas con las que ya no podrá volar libre como los demás angeles .

 **Reportero2:** el tema es un poco de ficció **n (como esta historia jijijijiji)** y esta seguro el a ver escogido a estos actores que son muy jóvenes.

 **Director:** es por eso los actores tienen un poco mas de potencial ya que su carrera va en ascenso.

 **Reportero3:** Misaki-chan como te sientes al trabajar con Tsubasa-kun.

 **Misaki:** la verdad es un honor a pesar de no conocerlo me gustaría ser una excelente compañera en el trabajo. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Reportero2:** tu Tsubasa-kun como te sientes al trabajar con Misaki chan.

 **Tsubasa:** es un honor pero no pienso de su misma manera infantil que ella _. Dijo captando la atención de todos._ A pesar de ser mas madura no comprende que la amistad no existe en este medio.

 **Misaki:** discúlpame por ser tan infantil pero a mi me gusta ser amiga de mis compañeros de trabajo _. Contesto con una sonrisa._

 **Tsubasa:** eso no debe de ser ya que yo no te considero mi amiga sino, mi rival ya que tienes el mucho talento lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cerebro. _Dijo dejando a muchos pasmados._

 **Misaki:** que bueno que pienses así. _Decía poniéndose de pie_. Pero no deberías venir a hablarme así si ni siquiera me conoses como soy por que si quieres empezar un reto creme no podrás ganarme _. Decía mirandolo fijamente con una sonrisa._

 **Tsubasa:** pues acepto tu reto pero espero y me puedas entretener ya que no quiero que sea aburrido. _Dijo poniéndose de pie._

 **Misaki:** me parece bien que el juego comienze. _Dijo y después camino hasta la salida._

 _Todos quedaron en silencio y los demás actores decidieron salir de hay después de esa escena._

* * *

 **En casa de los Yukihara.**

 **Izumi:** que se cree ese mocoso para hablarle así a mi hija. _Decía con una gran aura oscura._

 **Mikan:** no me esperaba eso de Andou-kun y no pensé tampoco que one-chan reaccionaria asi. _Dijo sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar._

 **Yuka:** esto es muy interesante me pregunto que hará ahora Misaki _. Decía con una mano en la mejilla._

* * *

 **De vuelta al estudio.**

 **Serina** : Misa-chan que es eso que acaba de pasar. _Decía sentada en un sillón del camerino._

 **Misaki:** cree me que yo también quiero saber eso _. Decia mientras salía del vestidor._ Es un engreído, no se quien se cree para tratarme asi.

 **Serina:** bueno tu reacción tampoco fue la mas correcta. _Decía volteando a verla._ Pensé que te controlarias o al menos serias mas madura.

 **Misaki:** eso iba a ser pero tampoco puedo permitir que se salga con la suya, nadie tiene el derecho de insultarme. _Decía con una vena en la frente._

 **Serina:** bueno tenemos que volver a casa. _Decía poniéndose de pie_. Creó que tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones en casa.

* * *

 **1 hora después en casa de los Yukihara.**

 **Misaki:** nos vemos luego Serina-san. _Decía despidiéndose desde na puerta de su casa._

 **Serina:** nos vemos Misa-chan. _Decía arrancando el auto para irse._

 **Misaki: _"tengo que estar tranquila_** _". Pensaba mientras abría la puerta de su casa._ Itadaimas. Saludo a toda su familia.

 **Mikan:** okairi one-chan. _Decía con una sonrisa_. Hoy miramos tu entrevista fue muy divertida.

 **Izumi:** yo no diría lo mismo después de ver a aquel mocoso. _Decía con una vena en la frente._ Me puedes decir quien era aquel mocoso.

 **Misaki:** lo único que se es que es mi nuevo compañero de clase y, mi coprotagonista en la película. _Decía rascándose la cabeza_. De hay en adelante no se nada de el.

 **Yuka:** se miraba como un chico muy interesante. _Decía con una pequeña sonrisa_. Podrían ser una gran pareja.

 **Misaki:** ni loca me volvería pareja de el. _Decia con una vena en la frente._ Después de ver su actitud arrogante.

 **Izumi:** bueno eso lo hablamos después ahora suban a su habitación a dormir.

 **Ambas:** hai, buenas noches oka-san, oto-san.

 _Las dos subieron a sus habitaciones a dormir pero lo que no saben es que mañana sera un día de lo mas raro y descubrirán muchos misterios._

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno eso es todo y les quiero decir que en el próximo capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas esperen lo_**

 ** _Sayonara mina-san_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**"El hilo del destino se esta formando entre nosotros pero debemos tener cuidado por que a veces se puede romper".**_

Las dos hermanas se levantaron normalmente y salieron de su casa para dirigirse a la preparatoria.

 **Mikan:** one-chan te quiero contar algo. _Dijo un poco pensativa._

 **Misaki:** dime lo que quieres te escucho. _Dijo con una sonrisa cálida._

 **Mikan:** e tenido recientemente un sueño extraño donde veo a papa y mama hablando acerca de un secreto. _Dijo pensativa_. Y también tiene dos bebes en brazos pero cada que los trato de alcanzar todo se desvanece.

 **Misaki:** que extraño yo también e tenido el mismo sueño solo que al final todo aparece en llamas y hay mucha sangre. _Dijo pensativa._

Las dos dejaron de hablar de eso y caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una calle donde no había nadie y eso les pareció extraño ya que habitualmente siempre había mucha gente en esa calle.

 **Mikan:** que extraño siempre hay mucha gente aquí. _Dijo extrañada._

De repente salen unas plantas y toman a Misaki de las piernas.

 **Mikan:** one-chan. _Grito alarmada._

Desde las sombras se vio como aparecía una chica con el cabello rojo hasta la cadera con ojos morados.

 **Mikan:** que diablos es esto. _Dijo muy asustada._ Y tu quien eres. _Dijo con el ceño fruncido._

 **¿?:** a mi me conocen como uno de los 7 pecados capitales. _Dijo con una voz sensual_. Y también me conocen como lujuria mis queridas Hime-sama. _Dijo con una gran sonrisa._

 **Mikan:** de que estas hablando. _Pregunto muy temerosa._

 **Lujuria:** no me digan que aun no saben nada. _Dijo y después soltó una carcajada_. Que ridículo y se hacen llamar Hime-sama. _Dijo riéndose._

 **Misaki:** no se a que te refieres. Dijo malhumorada. Y si no me sueltas te juro... No pudo terminar por que la interrumpieron.

 **Lujuria:** que me vas a hacer eres una persona insignificante. Dijo burlándose. Y ahora tengo que capturar a la otra Hime-sama.

En ese momento aparecieron más plantas que iban dirigidas hacia Mikan hasta que una chica con el cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos amatistas se interpuso.

 **¿?:** siento la tardanza Mikan-sama. _Dijo con una voz sin emociones_. Ruka ve por Misaki-sama. _Grito estoica y relajada._

De la nada unas guadañas cortaron las plantas que sostenían a Misaki dejándola caer pero fue atrapada por un chico rubio con ojos azules.

 **Misaki:** que diablos es todo esto. _Exclamo sorprendida._

 **Ruka:** lo siento Misaki-sama por darle estas sorpresas. _Dijo con una sonrisa_. Hotaru ya tengo a la Hime-sama ahora te dejo el resto a ti. _Grito mientras bajaba con la Misaki en brazos._

 **Hotaru:** de acuerdo. _Dijo muy seria_. Mikan-sama por favor retroceda. _Dijo sin voltearla a ver._

Mikan hizo caso y salio corriendo en dirección a donde bajaba su hermana.

 **Hotaru:** bien con Ruka estarán a salvo. _Dijo poniendo sus manos extendidas._ Ahora acabaré contigo. _Después apareció un circulo mágico abajo de ella_. "Quoniam pater meus et mater mea caelum terramque brindenme posse deleri"*

Unas especies de luces salieron dirigidas hacia lujuria segandola y debilitándola.

 **Lujuria:** esto no se queda así. _Dijo para después desaparecer._

 **Ruka:** Hime-sama se encuentra bien. _Le pregunto a Misaki mientras la ayudaba a pararse._

 **Misaki:** claro estoy acostumbrada a que me capturen y caer desde los aires. _Contesto con sarcasmo._

 **Mikan:** pero quienes son ustedes. _Pregunto un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar._

 **Hotaru:** eso lo sabrán después. Dijo seria. Ruka vámonos.

 **Ruka:** hai Hotaru nos vemos Misaki-sama, Mikan-sama. _Dijo despidiéndose de las dos para después desaparecer._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

 **Tsubasa:** los engranajes se están comenzando a mover. _Decía desde la copa de un árbol viendo lo que acababa de suceder._

 **Natsume:** eso parece el hilo del destino se comenzó a formar pero en cualquier momento se puede romper. _Dijo al lado de Tsubasa._

 **Tsubasa:** por el momento no podemos hacer nada todo tiene que llevar su curso al menos hasta que esto llegue a su fin. D _ijo para después desaparecer los dos._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

*La tierra mi padre y el cielo mi madre brindenme el poder para acabar con el pecado.

* * *

 **perdon por no actualizar pero me han dejado demasiado trabajo en la prepa y para acabarla son en hojas blancas como escribo tan derecho (noten el sarcasmo) bueno voy a tratar de subir mas amenudo  
**

 **me despido mina-san**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"Hay un momento en el que conocemos otras caras, de las personas a las cuales decimos conocer".**_

Las dos chicas llegaron un poco confundidas a la preparatoria después de lo que acababa de pasar.

 **Misaki:** Mikan no digas nada de lo que acaba de pasar. _Dijo antes de abrir la puerta._

 **Mikan:** hai one-chan.

Las dos entraron y saludaron a todo el mundo como de costumbre, hasta que entro Narumi por la puerta captando la atención de todo.

 **Narumi:** hola mis amores~. _Dijo con una gran sonrisa._ Les tengo una noticia muy importante. _Dijo captando la atención de todos._ Como pronto sera el festival cultural e ofrecido este salón para que haga dos obras de teatro.

 **Misaki:** como dijo Naru-sensei, creo que no escuche bien. _Dijo con una sonrisa indescriptible._

 **Narumi:** habrá dos obras, una sera caperucita roja y el otro sera Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _Dijo ignorando a la sonrisa que tenia Misaki ya que le daba mucho miedo._

 **Permy:** y como quedaran los papeles.

 **Narumi:** eso se los daremos en un rato mas, bueno eso es todo lo que tenia que decir no vemos Ja-ne~.

Todos empezaron a murmurar acerca de la obra hasta que Misaki escucho algo.

 _"Por favor, ven a verme pronto"_

Misaki volteo la cabeza y no había nada.

 **Mikan:** que pasa one-chan. _Dijo viendo a su hermana._

 _"Ven al patio te lo ruego"_

 **Misaki:** ahora vuelvo voy al baño. _Dijo y salio por la puerta._

Después de salir empezó a correr hasta el patio donde no había nadie.

 **¿?:** veo que viniste. _Dijo un chico de pelo verde y ojos rosa desde un árbol._

 **Misaki:** quien eres tu. _Pregunto un poco asustada._

 **¿?:** quien soy yo. _Dijo y salto desde el árbol hacia el piso_. Me llamo Pereza soy uno de los siete pecados.

 **Misaki:** como, entonces tu conoces a... _No termino ya que la interrumpieron._

 **Pereza:** a lujuria claro, es otro de lo pecados.

 **Misaki:** y que es lo que quieren de nosotras. _Dijo con ira._

 **Pereza:** no se si serán capaz de darnolos ya que lo que nosotros queremos es... _No término de hablar cuando una especie de rayo casi oto lastima._ Que inoportuno.

Misaki volteo a ver de donde provenía eso y se sorprendió de ver al pelinegro.

 **Misaki:** que rayos pasa Rei. _Dijo muy enojada._

 **Rei:** este no es momento. _Dijo ignorándola._ Exijo que te valla Pereza. _Dijo serio._

 **Pereza:** que aburrido eres, bueno me voy pero luego volveré. _Dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció._

 **Misaki:** exigió saber que es lo que sucede. _Dijo seria._

 **Rei:** eso te lo diremos en casa junto a Mikan así que vuelve a tu salón.

Ella volvió para encontrarse a todos sentados y a Narumi enfrente de la clase.

 **Narumi:** donde estabas Misa-chan. _Dijo viendo a la nombrada._

 **Misaki:** estaba en el baño. _Dijo un poco nerviosa._

 **Narumi:** bueno pasa y toma asiento.

Después de que tomara asiento Narumi comenzó a hablar.

 **Narumi:** bueno le quiero decir que ya tengo quienes serán los personajes. _Dijo sacando una gran hoja_. Lo pegaré en el pizaron, después pueden pasar a ver que personaje les toco. _Dijo eso y comenzó a pegar el papel._

Cuando termino todos se acercaron a ver que papel les toco.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **yo: oliss como ven ya aparecio otro presonaje.**_

 _ **maron: y todavia los que faltan.**_

 _ **yo: puedes dejar de seguirme.**_

 _ **maron: no loca.**_

 _ **yo: bye bye mina nos vemos despues.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"A veces la realidad y los cuentos se mezclan, ten cuidado por que a veces los papeles cambian".**_

En el papel que coloco Narumi decía:

* * *

 _ **Alicia en el país de las maravillas.**_

 **Alicia:** Mikan.

 **Hermana de Alicia:** Misaki.

 **Gato sonriente:** Natsume.

 **Conejo** : Mochigane.

 **Liebre:** Tonouchi.

 **Oruga:** Nonoko.

 **Sombrerero loco:** Tsubasa.

 **Rey d. Corazones:** Tobita.

 **Reina d. Corazones:** Ana.

 **Flor:** Sumire.

 **Narrador:** Luna.

* * *

 _ **Caperucita Roja.**_

 **Caperucita:** Misaki.

 **Madre:** Nonoko

 **Abuela:** Sumire **Ciervo:** Tobita.

 **Señora que perdio su bote de miel (este papel es extraño):** Luna.

 **Lobo** : Tsubasa.

 **Oso:** Kokoro.

 **Conejo:** Tonouchi.

 **Cazador:** Natsume.

 **Narrador** : Ana.

* * *

Después de leer eso en el salón se formo un aura asesina por lo que acababa de ver.

 **Misaki:** sensei quien le dijo que yo quería participar. _Dijo caminando hacia su sensei._

 **Narumi:** es..que t-todos deben p-participar. _Dijo retrocediendo._

 **Misaki:** la hermana de Alicia esta bien pero no pienso ser Caperucita roja.

 **Narumi:** b-bueno e-es que tu eres una chica con principios.

 **Mikan:** one-chan calmate. _Dijo tomándola de un brazo._

 **Misaki:** solo dejame unos minutos mas con Naru-sensei. _Dijo tratando de soltarse._

 **Mikan:** Andou-kun me podrías ayudar. _Dijo con cara suplicante._

El chico solo se encojio de hombros y camino hacia ellas y tomo a Misaki en su hombro como costal de papas.

 **Misaki:** quien te crees que eres idiota. _Dijo tratando de zafarse._

 **Tsubasa:** ayudo a tu hermana, para que no cometas una locura. _Dijo llevándola a su lugar y sentándola._

Las demás clases fueron rápidas y mas para las dos chicas que se fueron rápido a su casa para aclarar sus dudas.

* * *

 **En la casa Yukihara**

 **Mikan:** one-chan que crees que nos digan. _Dijo nerviosa antes de entrar._

 **Misaki:** no lo se pero ya nada sera igual. _Dijo al momento que abría la puerta y entraban._

 **Mikan:** oka-san oto-san. _Dijo pero no recibió respuesta._

 **Misaki:** deben estar en el despacho.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho donde se encontraba sus padres junto con Rei y dos desconocidos.

 **Yuka:** creo que ustedes dos tienen muchas preguntas. _Dijo sería._

 **Misaki:** y espero obtener respuestas.

 **Rei:** sientense les diremos todo lo que deben saber pero no nos interrumpan.

 **Izumi:** lo que pasa es que no somos de este mundo, venimos de otro donde se encuentran los ángeles y demonios, donde ustedes son descendientes de los ángeles pero la noche en que nacieron se desato una guerra y tuvimos que escapar al mundo humano. _Hizo una pausa._ A las dos las criamos como humanos pero hay una antigua profecía, cada que nacen gemelas con descendencia al trono los 7 pecados capitales se liberan, y tratan de corromper a las dos princesas o por lo menos a una. _Dijo con un semblante serio._

 **Misaki:** lo que quieres decir es que en realidad somos ángeles y por nuestros nacimiento los 7 pecados se han liberado. _Dijo un poco incrédula._

 **Rei:** se que es difícil de entender.

 **Misaki:** si así lo es pero, quienes son ellos dos. _Dijo señalando a las dos personas que se mantenían calladas._

 **Yuka:** ellos son sus protectores Ruka Nogi y Hotaru Imai. _Dijo señalándolos_. Ellos nos informaron de lo que paso esta mañana.

 **Mikan:** donde fuimos atacados por una chica llamada lujuria. _Dijo con la cabeza baja._

 **Rei:** y también por Pereza.

 **Misaki:** luego te digo los detalles. _Dijo viendo la cara de asombro de su hermana._ Lo que no entiendo es por que no los dicen hasta ahora. _Dijo un poco molesta._

 **Izumi:** por su seguridad. _Dijo serio._ Así que las dos vallan a su habitación.

Las dos salieron sin mas del despacho.

 **Misaki:** Mikan adelantar e yo en un momento voy. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Mikan:** te espero one-chan. _Dijo para después subir._

Misaki suspiro y volvió a entrar al despacho.

 **Yuka:** que sucede Misaki. _Dijo viéndola._

 **Misaki:** no soy estúpida se que esconden algo mas. _Dijo seria._

 **Yuka:** sabia que no te podíamos mentir. _Dijo resignada._

 **Misaki:** entonces me dirán la verdad.

 **Izumi:** te la diremos pero de ti depende si se la dices a Mikan.

Misaki sólo asintió y Rei comenzó a hablar.

 **Rei:** la verdad hay algo mas cada que nacen hermanas gemelas con destino al trono se liberan los pecados, y por mas que se esfuercen las hermanas una termina corrompida por los pecados, y debe de moría. _Dijo serio._ La sangre de esa princesa hará que la otra princesa obtenga mas poder y pueda purificar a las almas que se fueron corrompiendo por la llegada de los pecados, también es necesario ese poder para poder volver a sellar a los pecados.

 **Misaki:** una de nosotros debe morir. _Susurro incrédula._

 **Izumi:** eso es verdad pero eso solo se decide con... _No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido._

 **Misaki:** no hay nada que decidir la que morirá seré yo y Mikan vivirá no solo por el reino sino también por mi. _Dijo decidida_. Y no quiero que le digan nada a ella, así que me retiro. _Dijo y salio del despacho._

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Izumi hablo.

 **Izumi:** se que están hay así que entren.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a dos chicos uno pelinegro y otro peli azul.

 **Yuka:** como han estado Natsume, Tsubasa.

 **Tsubasa:** muy bien Yuka-san. _Dijo con una sonrisa._

 **Hotaru:** que hacen un par de demonios aquí. _Dijo molesta._

 **Izumi:** tranquila ellos no son completamente demonios, cierto.

 **Natsume:** no somos mitad demonio y mitad ángel. _Dijo indiferente._

 **Rei:** así es su padre era un ángel y su madre demonio, y como esa relación esta prohibida con los ángeles su padre murió.

 **Yuka:** lamento no poder hacer algo con eso.

 **Tsubasa:** no se preocupe estamos bien.

 **Ruka:** adivinare necesitan del poder de la princesa para convertirse en ángeles. _Dijo irónico._

 **Natsume:** así es, así que nosotros también la protegeremos.

 **Yuka:** cuento con los cuatro para que lo hagan. _Dijo seria._ Pero ya saben las reglas.

Los cuatro se voltearon a ver.

 **Tsubasa:** claro es muy simple.

 **Los cuatro:** no enamorarse en la guerra. _Dijeron los cuatros juntos._

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **termine al fin lo siento si no publique ayer pero se me fue el tiempo.**_

 _ **como ven nuevas cosas van a suceder y tambien nuevos pecados a pareceran cual cren que sera el final para las dos hermanas triste o feliz bueno yo me despido no vemos despues.**_

 _ **bye bye mina**_


End file.
